LOTRHobbit One Shots
by Queen of Erebor
Summary: Title says it all! Will take requests. (See author's note in first chapter for details.) I do not own anything you may recognize from The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings, either books or movies. Those belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. (I will write requests for more than Thorin, but my one shots will be about him. Thus, his character takes prominence and has a tag.)
1. Siren's Love

**Author's Note**

* * *

**These are mostly ones of my creation, but I will be taking requests! Just PM me or comment on the story. Just put your requests in the format below.**

Character name:

Race:

Looks (hair color/length, eye color, etc.):

Nicknames:

Weapons:

Powers (if any):

Love interest:

Additional info:

**I will only take requests for The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings characters. I will NOT do incest or gay relations or ANYTHING like that. If you are looking for something like that, you need to look for a different story, and a different author. That is not meant to be rude, in any way. Thank you!**

**- Cala Lai**

* * *

**Siren's Love**

* * *

Her black hair streamed around her shoulders, the many braids which he had woven dripping with water. She clawed at the land, trying to haul herself out of the water, her tail slapping at the river. The battle had come, and the gold sickness had doomed Thorin to almost certain death. She had to fight! She had to save him!

She calmed down and relaxed herself, then willed the water to carry herself upward, propelling her out of the water. As soon as she was on land, her tale dissolved, as did the golden scales which covered her upper body, sloughing off until her legs were back once again. She stood and called upon the light of the sun, which broke through the clouds, enveloping her until there was nothing but a blinding sun beam. When it dissipated, her golden armor had solidified around her, and her hair was now dry. She drew her twin hunting knives and ran towards the noise of battle.

When she got there, she was horrified at the sight of the carnage. She had not seen such even when rogue sea creatures would attack her people, for her sisters were peaceful, though fiercely protective of each other. The young Siren took a deep breath before hacking her way into the fight, her mind going on autopilot.

_Slash. Hack. Block. Cut. Block again. Stab._

She was shaken out of her rhythm by a blood-chilling roar and the cry of pain which belonged to the one she loved. Red covered her vision, and she stabbed an Orc viciously before gracefully slashing her way through the masses, running toward his cry. She fought her way through and managed to reach her goal. She didn't slow down, instead ramming into the Orc that had wounded her heart with a chilling battle cry of her own, one which she had heard her sisters say many times before.

"_Mors mala!_" she shrieked in her Siren language, slicing her knives through the air threateningly. Her love stood again with some difficulty, though his leg was damaged. He held his Elvish sword, Orcrist, with pride, the blade still gleaming blue even covered in blood and grime.

"You should not have come, Rhavaniel," Thorin said to the Siren, his dark blue eyes meeting her violet ones. "You should have stayed in the safety of the water. This is not your fight, not after how I treated you."

"I may be a creature of the sea," she said in an even voice. "But this is my fight. I am part of this world; I must do something."

She whirled around, blocking an Orc's strike, and dispatched it quickly. Thorin and Rhavaniel fought back-to-back, defending each other from almost certain death. The Siren was distracted by an Orc that tried to attack Thorin, and she failed to see the Orc that felled her. She let out a shrieking cry of pain, dropping to the ground. She had dropped her knives to clutch the wound on her side and was now defenseless. Thorin roared in anger and lashed out, killing all Orcs close by. He knelt at the Siren's side, holding his hand over her wound, fear in his eyes.

"Don't you leave me," he warned her. "You're my One. I can't live without you, please _Haban_!"

Rhavaniel gasped for air and shook her head. "Not long... Elves... healers..."

He realized what she was saying and quickly picked up her knives, which were very special to her, and put them in his belt, sheathing Orcrist as well. He then picked her up, just as Dwalin burst through the fray.

"What happened to the lass?" he asked, alarm in his eyes.

"Orc," Thorin replied shortly. "Cover me to the healers, then get back out there."

They made their way through the battle, Dwalin using his axes to crush the skull of any Orc who dared assail his King.

They burst out of the melee, startling the healers. When they saw the fallen girl in the Dwarf-King's arms, they immediately got to work, taking Rhavaniel from Thorin. The last thing that the Siren saw was Thorin's face as healers began to work frantically on her wound. Her eyes, closed, and she heard Thorin's voice, begging her to stay awake- to stay with him- as darkness took her...

* * *

Rhavaniel's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she realized was that there was almost utter silence. There was no noise of battle, and the Siren's first thought was for Thorin. She didn't know where he was, and her mind instantly began to think of every worst case scenario.

"Thorin?" she croaked, her mouth dry. "Thorin!"

The tent flap was flung back, and Oin, followed by Fili, came into the tent.

"Vani, you're awake!" the elder prince exclaimed with a relieved grin.

"Water, please," she begged, for she could feel herself drying out rapidly.

"Fili, get the buckets," the elderly healer ordered. "Hurry!"

Fili did as he was ordered for once, and Oin grabbed a tin cup of water, helping the Siren to drink it. When her throat was healed somewhat, she said, "Where is Thorin?"

The Dwarf looked uncomfortable, and tried to avoid her question. "Lass, ye need ta no' talk. Ye need water-"

"Which Fili is bringing," she interrupted him. "Where. Is. Thorin."

"He was hurt, lass," Oin admitted. "After you passed out, a blind rage settled over him. He went back out there and came up against Azog. They fought, and while the Pale Orc was killed, Thorin was badly injured."

"How badly," she said faintly. "How badly!"

"Pretty bad, Vani," the healer said uncomfortably, just as Fili and Bifur came into the tent with the water. The wild-looking Dwarf- with whom Rhavaniel had become fast friends- picked up the young Siren, who the Elvish healers had placed in a dress, and softly lowered her into the water, where she immediately let out a sigh of relief. Her skin became soft again as it absorbed the water, and she ducked her head under the surface, her mouth opening and her eyes closing as she breathed in relief. She surfaced, her tail flipping gently as she looked at Fili with worried eyes.

"Fili, do not lie to me. How badly is he wounded!"

"Dying, Vani," he said. "Azog's last blow injured him fatally..."

The Siren grew pale, and her eyes filled with terror. "I have to go to him. Please... take me to him..."

Fili hesitated, then pulled her out of the water, her tail dissolving and the dress drying. He helped her to her feet and led her to the tent where his brother and the captain of the Elvish guard- Tauriel- kept watch over Thorin. As soon as she entered and saw the amount of his wounds, she let out a pained, keening cry and rushed towards him, falling to her knees beside his cot.

"No, my _fortis lupus_," she said. "You cannot leave me, not now. Not after everything."

"I wronged you, _kurdu_," he said, his breath raspy. "I do not deserve your love..."

"And yet you have it," she whispered. "Always."

Just as he breathed what should have been his last, Rhavaniel kissed him, giving him her own air. As she did so, a single tear fell freely from her eye, landing on his skin. She moved back, and light shone from where the tear had landed on his face. He began to glow, and the others watched in surprise and disbelief as his wounds healed before their very eyes. He looked at the Siren with love, and she smiled at him.

"I would not let you die," she said. "Not without me. You are my _terra_, my _cor_. Sirens do not give their love so easily, but you have me now, _corpus et anima, cor et spiritus. Mea sanguis est tuus sanguis, mea spiritus tuus spiritus. Te amo_, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin smiled and sat up, kissing the Siren with all the fervor he had within him as the Company, who had entered unnoticed, cheered loudly. Rhavaniel Luciferamque was his mate, his One, and he would never love another as long as he lived.

* * *

**The words used for the Siren language were Latin.**

**Mors mala**- Latin for Death to evil

**Rhavaniel**- Elvish name meaning Wild

**Haban**- Khuzdul for my gem

**fortis lupus**- strong wolf

**kurdu**- Khuzdul for my heart

**terra**- Latin word literally meaning earth, but in this case meaning world

**cor**- Latin for heart

**corpus, animus, et cor**- Latin for body, soul, and heart

**Mea sanguis est tuus sanguis, mea spiritus tuus spiritus**- Latin for My blood is your blood, my breath your breath

**Te amo**- Latin for I love you

**Luciferamque**- Latin for Light-bringer

* * *

**Cover pic is Rhavaniel**


	2. A Time to Treasure

**A Time to Treasure**

* * *

It had been a long day for Thorin, and he was completely exhausted. More than one Dwarf had come to him with complaints with which he had to deal diplomatically. Finally, Fili offered to take over so that Thorin could get back to his chambers- and to his pregnant wife.

Thorin and his wife, Kalya Isil, had married and been crowned King and Queen just after the Battle of the Five Armies. Thorin thanked Illuvatar every day for the beautiful gift he had been given.

Kalya was an Elf of Lothlorien who had previously accompanied the Lady Arwen from Lorien to Rivendell. She had gone with the Company when they had left because- well, Thorin still didn't know her reasoning, even to this very day. All he knew was that he thanked Illuvatar above for his precious love, who was seven months pregnant with their first child. Thorin had already decided that this child would inherit the throne of Erebor, no matter the gender. His council had put up a fight at first, but as time wore on, they got used to the idea.

Thorin opened the door to their chambers softly, not wanting to scare his wife. He was very careful around her, fearing for her and the babe within her. Dwarven pregnancies were very rare and the deliveries hard. It was not uncommon for a Dwarrow-dam to die in childbirth, and Kalya was so small. The healers worried that her slim frame would not be able to give birth to a Dwarfling, much less one who was half Elf, and Thorin was not taking any chances with the life of his beloved and their child.

The King Under the Mountain entered his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. His eyes flew around the room swiftly, scanning it for his wife's presence, until it came to light on the roaring fire. In front of the massive fireplace there were two chairs, where the King and Queen would sit and discuss things in their kingdom, or about themselves. Curled up asleep in one of these chairs- in as tight a ball as she could- was Kalya. He smiled looking at her and immediately went to her side, kneeling in front of the chair. He brushed a strand of her golden-blonde hair away from her face and lightly kissed the corner of her mouth, teasing her awake.

"Kalya?" he said. "Come, _kurdu_, wake up. You should be in the bed, not in this hard chair." Her turquoise blue eyes opened softly, blinking in sleepy confusion.

"Thorin," she smiled, reaching her hand to him and uncurling slowly. "You're home."

He kissed her gently, and they both closed their eyes, each savoring the closeness of their mate. Thorin picked her up gently, cradling her in his arms as he carried her to their bed. The child within her kicked Thorin's arm, and Kalya groaned at the movement.

"I don't see how she even has any room to move around," the Elf complained. "All day long, she spars like Dwalin is teaching her."

Thorin chuckled as he placed her on the bed. He laid his hand on her swollen stomach, laughing as he felt their child kick his hand.

"Easy now darling," he said, his deep voice rumbling as he spoke to his child. "We need to let your Amad rest, alright? Rest easy tonight, _Haban_."

Almost immediately the child calmed, and Kalya sighed in relief. "I wish that you could do that all the time. I feel as though I never get any rest."

Thorin smiled at his wife and removed his coat and boots, climbing into their bed behind her. He pulled his wife to him, cuddling her and marveling at how her small body fit tucked into his. He stroked her stomach lovingly and thought that in just two months, he would be a father, and his beautiful wife would have a babe in her arms. His babe. His heart rejoiced as sleep pulled him under, and he gently kissed Kalya's hair.

"I love you, Thorin."

"I love you too, Kalya, _ghivashel_."

* * *

**kurdu**- Khuzdul for my heart

**Haban**- my Gem

**ghivashel**- my treasure of treasures


End file.
